


The Kids Are All Wrong

by kaitywithay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, College, Family, Modern Day, Parties, Siblings, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitywithay/pseuds/kaitywithay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College is a time for self-discovery, stress and figuring out what the hell you want to do at the end of it all.  Two sets of siblings try to figure what where they belong in the vast collegiate world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kids Are All Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Title credit goes solely to "Centuries" by Fall Out Boy.  
> A lot of character may seem to be acting out of character, but don't worry I promise it's either me trying to break tropes or part of their journey throughout the story.  
> The first chapter is the only one that focuses on all four sets of siblings, all the rest will only focus on a pair. 
> 
> Unbetad, so all mistakes are mine.

Walda had burned the chicken.

It wasn’t the first time that it had happened, and it probably wouldn’t the be the last. Kasey could smell the smoke from the kitchen from where she was standing on the stairway. She could hear Walda scurrying around the kitchen muttering to herself. Kasey hoped that it wasn’t as bad as last time, when neither her or her brother had been home and a cornered neighbor had seen the smoke pouring through the open window and called the fire department.

Kasey knows she should go into the kitchen and help Walda take care of the mess and start a different dinner but if she always bailed her step-mother out, would Walda ever learn? But if Kasey didn’t, chances were, she’d get a lecture from Roose.

She took three steps down the stairs and stopped again. Kasey could hear her brother’s voice floating in from the kitchen, calming Walda down. The last she was aware, Domeric was finishing up his last shift at his lifeguarding job for the summer. So either he had come home and stayed in the living room or he just walked in through the back door to the burnt chicken scene.

Either way she had no longer had to take care of it.

She pads into the kitchen in bare feet and sees Walda throwing away the ruins of dinner and Domeric talking on the phone using the tone of voice he only reserves for breaking bad news to their father. When Walda turns away from the garbage can, Kasey sees that she had been crying, again. Kasey resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Domeric hung up the phone.

“What’d your father say?” Walda asked timidly as if she expected Roose to scold her right then and there through his son.

“He said not to worry about it, he’ll grill steaks when he gets home tonight.”

While Walda brightened up immediately, she missed the pointed look shared between her step-kids. Both of them could count on one hand the number of times that they have had a steak dinner. Twice being when they both crossed the threshold of turning 18.

It was not that they could not afford it. They could actually afford to eat steak dinners every night for the rest of their lives and that still probably wouldn’t put a dent in Roose’s wallet. It was that Roose considered steak dinners something of a celebration. Only to be trotted out during special occasions and when something drastically life changing happened. It was even more rare for Roose to actually want to be the one to cook them, usually they went to a steak house.

Domeric ushered Walda upstairs for a hot bath and when he came back downstairs, Kasey was rummaging in the cupboards despite just have learned about the family’s new dinner plans. Domeric leaned against the counter and crossed his arms, studying his little sister. Kasey pulled out a package of Oreos, stuffed one in her mouth and raised her eyebrows at her brother.

“Where were you when she burnt the food?”

Kasey swallowed her mouth full of Oreo before answering. “In my room, reading.”

“And you didn’t come down to help, because?”

“Because she’s a grown woman who should know how to take care of the food she burns and that it’s not a big deal.”

Domeric makes no reply but watches as she stuffs two more Oreos into her mouth, shoves the package back into the cabinet and then crosses to the fridge and gulps milk right out of the carton. Kasey wipes her mouth off with the back of her hand and glances at her brother.

“Did Dad really say that he would grill steaks tonight or were you just protecting Walda’s feelings?”

Domeric can feel the slight insult in his sister’s tone. “Yeah, he said he was coming home early and that he would grill steaks. Said he had some good news.”

If Roose was leaving the office early, it had to be more than good news.

“Did he say what it was?”

“No.”

“Any ideas?”

Domeric shook his head and Kasey racked her brain. Roose was hard to please, so anytime he was in a good mood with good news was a mystery. It was more common for their father to come home and announce something along the lines of firing someone than it was for him to announce anything good.

Hell, not counting their mother and Walda, Roose had been married two other times and when he told them, he deadpanned it as if it was just another errand he needed to get done. And again when the divorces went through, he told his children as if he could not be bothered with it.

Kasey could not think of a single thing that would cause her father to both leave work early and want to grill out steaks for the night. She looked at her brother and shrugged her shoulders. “Beats me. Whatever. I didn’t want Walda’s chicken anyway.”

With that, Kasey left the kitchen.

 

They ate outside on the patio.

Kasey had paused on the deck when she saw the table, they weren’t just having steak, they were having steak, shrimp, potatoes and a salad but what shocked her was the fact her father had poured her a glass of the strong red wine he preferred.

Typically, there were three, one for Roose, one for Walda, one for Domeric, Kasey was only 20 and Roose typically enforced the ‘no underage drinking’ rule, the exception being Christmas and Holidays and even then it was one glass of wine or champagne.

So if Roose was breaking the only on holidays rules, then it was not good news he had but fantastic news.

Kasey walked off the deck and sat down at the table, feeling anxious. She was the first one there, and she took her designated spot and eyed the glass of wine, wearily. She would not have put it past her father to test her to see if she would follow the rule.

She heard Walda’s voice and turned to see her brother escorting her out onto the patio, arm in arm.  Kasey suppressed a sudden urge to hit her brother and smiled as they both joined her. None of them moved to touch the food, as it was custom to wait for Roose.

Kasey toyed with her silverware and waited for Roose.

She heard the patio door open and then Roose was sliding into his chair and taking the T-Bone that was on the platter in front of him.

The sun was setting casting long shadows over the back lawn, it was August but it was not too humid out for once and both Kasey and Domeric were grateful for that.

They ate in semi-silence, with only the sounds of the cutlery being used and wine glasses being picked up and set down. Kasey waited for the moment her father questioned each person in turn about their day.

He starts with Walda and Kasey listens to her rattle on about the shows she watched and how she tried to make the chicken but failed. He moves to Domeric next, who talks about his last shift at the pool for the summer and how he has an R.A. meeting tomorrow before the new school year starts.

“Kasey, how was your day?”

Kasey drags her eyes away from her steak and looks into her father’s blue eyes. Roose’s head was titled and he was studying his daughter carefully.

“It was fine. It was my day off, so I slept in and then I read most of the day.”

Roose nods and Kasey doesn’t mention the fact that she took a nap at 1:30 even though she had only been up since 11.

“How was your day, Father?” Domeric’s voice cuts through the silence left after Kasey speaks.

“Quite well.” Roose pauses and takes a sip of his wine.

It was one of Roose’s qualities that irked his only daughter. He had a particular knack of taking long pauses while talking, and while Kasey was sure this was great for business meetings, it was not so great for family dinners.

“Tywin and I have started the process to take over another company. It is rather a large and well-known company, however both of us feel that they will not fight the takeover, they are also rather bankrupt. This is a good move for both the Boltons and Lannisters. Once we acquire this company, we will have the one of the biggest corporations in the city.”

So that was the good news, Roose had made another good move for his company. Kasey wouldn’t pretend to understand what exactly it was her father did, but she knew it provided for the comfortable lifestyle they lived and that Roose was ruthless when it came to what he did.

She was glad that it was this good news, bad news meant that Roose locked himself in his office and everybody tip-toed around him the next few days, not wanting to set off his anger.

“That’s great, Father!” Domeric chirps and Kasey bites the inside bottom corner of her lower lip.

“Quite.”

They lapse back into the silence and continue eating. Kasey takes tentative sips of her wine, not enjoying the taste, but understanding that this is a rare treat she should take advantage of. Roose does not say anything, or reprimand her and Kasey drinks until only maybe a swallow is left.

She enjoys the food more thoroughly and has her’s finished before her brother has even finished his own wine. She waits patiently and wishes that she had broken the no cell phones at the dinner table rule.

Roose finishes next and then leans back and surveys his two children. Just by glancing at them, someone could tell they were both Boltons. They both had the thick dark hair he had in his youth, and the blue eyes that everyone described as icy. Domeric was taller and leaner from his years of swimming than his little sister and his hair was curled. Kasey was short with a curvy body and her thick hair falls straight down, a trait he was sure she got from her mother.

Domeric is dutifully finishing his food and Kasey, who surprisingly finished first, is gazing out at the darkening yard. He tries to read her, but her body language gives nothing away.

Roose clears his throat and enjoys it when his wife and children look at him.

“You both go back to school soon.”

Domeric nods and Kasey just continues to look at her father. He gets no hint of excitement or dread.

“Domeric, are still in your R.A. position?” His son nods.

“And Kasey, I presume you and Arianne have gotten the on campus apartment you wanted instead of the dorm room?”

Kasey nods this time and pushes a chunk of her hair back.

“Good. I expect both of you to do your best and achieve your goals.”

Both of his children gave curt nods in unison that showed that they understood what their father was asking of them.

 

Domeric leaned back against his pillows and kept his eyes on the show he was watching on Netflix. Around him the house was silent.

He supposed his father was in his office going over the plans for the latest business takeover, Walda was downstairs watching her night time television shows and that Kasey was her in room, reading or doing the same thing he was.

Domeric was slightly overwhelmed with the everything he still had to do to get ready for school again. He had to go to a meeting with the Residence Hall Adviser tomorrow morning and he either had to move in that afternoon or the next day, he had to get the door decorations ready, he still had to pack his stuff at home, buy food for when he got sick of cafeteria food, and he still had a couple of books he needed for his classes. Not to mention the thousand and one little things he was probably forgetting.

His senior year of college hadn’t even started yet and already he was feeling overwhelmed and under prepared.

His phone goes off and Domeric reaches next to him to grab it. He glances down at it to see Justin Massey’s name flash across the screen.

Justin Massey, Domeric’s long time best friend and biggest pain in the ass.

It was 8:15, which meant Justin wanted one thing, and Domeric sighed before sliding the green answer button over.

“Bro! Party at my house in an hour. No cuts, no butts, no coconuts, you have to be there. This is the last time before school starts.”

“I thought your parents were coming home today.”

“They extended their stay. Come on, Dom, you can’t say no. It’s the last one!”

Domeric closes his eyes and sighs, he doesn’t exactly feel like spending all night dealing with drunken fools, when he would spend most of his time during the semester dealing with drunken fools. But Justin did have a point and Justin was always generous when it came to his best friends and alcohol.

“Fine, but if you pick a fight with the wrong dude or hit on the wrong girl, you’re on your own.”

“Deal!”

Justin hang ups without saying goodbye, and Domeric closes out the call.

He debates about whether he should leave now and be early- Justin wouldn’t mind the help getting everything ready, or leave later and be late- Justin wouldn’t mind as long as Domeric showed.

Domeric decides to go early, that way he can make an early get away before anything too crazy happens.

He exits out of Netflix, closes his laptop, stands and stretches. He doesn’t bother to change, and picks up his car keys and heads out of his bedroom door.

On his way down the hall, he noticed light spilling out from the bathroom. He pauses in the doorway and watches Kasey rinse the soap from her face. She was wearing pajama bottoms, an old t-shirt and had her hair up in a loose ponytail.

“Kasey, please tell me you are not getting ready for bed at eight-thirty at night during the summer.”

Kasey lowers the towel from her face and looks at her brother. “No. I’m getting ready to go read for a couple of hours and then I’ll go to bed.”

Domeric moves into the expansive bathroom and sits down on the toilet, studying his sister as she takes out the things she uses to fight her acne. He would never admit to her, but he was always grateful that he had gotten the good skin gene, but he did often feel bad that Kasey had been fighting acne since age thirteen.

“Kase, it’s summer. And you’re going to bed before three a.m.”

Domeric can’t really fault her, up until Justin called, he had planned on binge watching his show until three a.m.

“I have work in the morning.”

“So go to work dog tired like the rest of the working world.”

Kasey rolls her eyes and starts slathering on some stuff that is a light blue color. She rubs it onto her cheeks and forehead. She lets it sit for a minute or two before rinsing.

“Kasey…”

“I have to work my last shift for the summer at 8 a.m. and Mr. Aemon won’t appreciate it if I’m tired and grouchy. Besides what else do I have to do tonight?”

Domeric chews on his lip for a moment before speaking.

“Justin is having a party…”

Kasey snorts as she rubs some sort of cream onto her face. “That’s how I want to spend one of my last nights of summer. Watching Massey attempt and fail at picking up a girl, getting drunk and puking in his mom’s rosebushes. Hard pass.”

“Justin is not that bad.”

“How about I don’t feel like getting hit on by some dudebro?”

Domeric could not argue that point because he didn’t exactly want his little sister to get hit on by some dudebro either.

Kasey squirts some kind of liquid onto a cotton ball and rubs it over her face. “Should you even be going? Don’t you have to be up at the ass crack of dawn for the R.A. meeting?”

Not really, but to Kasey anything before 11:45 was the ass crack of dawn.

“No, and I’m going to have fun. Ever heard of it?”

Kasey rolls her eyes as she picks up her toothbrush and runs it under the water. “Yeah. My idea of it doesn’t usually include watching assholes do keg stands.”

Domeric sighs and watches as she brushes her teeth. “I just want you to have fun, Kase.”

Kasey spits into the sink. “And staying home and reading is my idea of fun. I’ll have all semester to go to parties, Dom. Not that you as an R.A. heard that, but you as my brother did.”

Domeric stands and watches her rinse off her toothbrush before turning to him. “I promise I will enjoy myself way more if I stay home and read then I will at one of Massey’s house parties.”

“Okay. I just don’t want you missing you out. Your twenties are pivotal years for fuck ups.”

“Seeing as I just turned twenty, I’m sure I’ll make plenty before I hit thirty. Now hit the road, I have to pee.”

Domeric smiles and moves into the hallway and pauses when he hears her shout “Hey!” He turns back.

“Call if you need a ride home or something, okay?”

Domeric nods, he doesn’t plan to get totally wasted, but he appreciates the sentiment. “Will do.  Thanks.”

 

When Domeric pulls up to Justin’s house, he could tell the party is in full swing. His conversation with Kasey had set him back by ten minutes and it was 15-minute drive to Justin’s.

Domeric took a deep breath and told himself that he would stay for at most two hours. Justin was his best friend but Domeric did not really feel liking dealing with an end of the summer party and all of its antics tonight.

Domeric enters the house and weaves his way through bodies. End of the summer parties usually filled up pretty quickly and Justin was known for throwing the best parties in town. Domeric knew that Justin was either in the kitchen, slamming down beers or in his backyard playing beer-pong.

Domeric isn’t sure if he recognizes the upbeat, somewhat electronic dance song playing because it was playing on the radio all summer or because it was in constant rotation on various different party playlists at different parties.

He moves through the mass of bodies, trying to locate his best friend.

Domeric always felt that parties held a certain kind of magic. Not just the magic of being able to get wasted and do anything you wouldn’t have done sober, not caring because anybody at the party would either forget about it, never see you again, or be too embarrassed to bring it up in front of you.

But a magic that made every day smells, sounds and sights extra potent, loud and vibrant. He knew it wasn’t just the alcohol that made it this way, he had observed this sober as well. Laugher sounded sharper, boy’s cologne smelled muskier, everyone looked both bright and darker the lieu of the dark rooms and often times the strobe lights.

He finally locates Justin in the kitchen, pouring himself another drink.

Justin pours a healthy dose of vodka into his red cup and then follows it up with a small dollop of orange juice. Justin looks up to see that Domeric had finally arrived.

“Dom! My man!”

Justin walks around the kitchen island that is covered in various alcohol bottles, and cups and throws one arm around Domeric.

“Glad you made it!”

Domeric quirks up one eye brow. “Vodka, Justin? What happened to your typical beer?”

“Bro, it’s the last party of the summer. Go big or go home.”

Domeric bit on the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing at just how stereotypical Justin was and how if Kasey had come, she’d be rolling her eyes at him.

Justin took a huge swallow of his drink and eyed Domeric. “You, my good sir, need to start drinking. I’ll pour you a drink.”

“Uh, no thanks. I’ll stick with your warm beer. I have to be up early in the morning.”

“You’re no fun, Bolton.” Justin nevertheless reaches into a twenty-four pack and hands Domeric a beer.

“I’m here, aren’t I?” Domeric pops open the can and takes a swallow while Justin claps him on the back.

 

An hour and three beers later and Domeric stood on the deck watching an increasingly drunk Justin play beer pong. Justin had roped Patrek Mallister into being his partner against a pair of college aged students Domeric hadn’t seen before.

Domeric watches as Justin missed another shot and shakes his head. He should leave soon. His two hours are almost up and the very fact that Domeric showed should be enough to placate Justin. And if not, Domeric secretly hopes Justin is drunk enough to be convinced that Domeric had been there for longer than he actually was.

He hears the patio door open, letting out sounds of laughter and even louder, the latest re-mix of a top forty song.

“Hey there stranger.”

Domeric turns to see Alys Karstark standing before him.

Alys was wearing a whit halter dress and her long brown hair was loose and cascading down towards her mid back. She had a red cup in her hands and a smirk on her face.

“Alys, hey.”

Domeric moves into her hug her, getting a whiff of Malibu as he does so.

The two embrace for a quick moment and when they pull apart, they stand next to each other watching the drunken game enfold.

Alys had been friends with Domeric for just about as long as Justin had. He hadn’t seen her since the beginning of summer due to both of their busy schedules and Alys always took off somewhere exotic and neat when she could get the time off of work.

“How badly is he losing?” Alys asks while watching Patrek actually make a shot.

“Let’s just say it’s a really good thing there’s no money riding on this.”

Alys let out a twinkling laugh. “Do you think he’ll ever realize he sucks just as much drunk as he does sober?”

“No.”

They stood in silence for a moment watching the game while Domeric racked his brain about where she went this summer. He remembered seeing the snaps and pictures on Facebook.

“Uh, how was…. Greece?”

“Denmark. But you tried.”

Domeric snorted and leaned back against the railing. “So how was it? Score with some hot European guys?”

“Oh my god, no. Harrion insisted on going with me, so I stuck to museums and all the touristy crap they tell you not to do.”

“Why did Harrion go with you?”

“Beccause,” Alys dropped her voice down a register, “adult life is boring and I haven’t travelled since college and it’s dangerous for you to go alone.” Alys takes a sip out of her drink. “You know; woe be Harrion.”

“I’m naming my band Woe Be Harrion.”

Alys laughs and shakes her head.

“How was your summer? Score with anyone?”

Domeric shakes his head. “No. The only people who use the public pool anymore are bored high schoolers and families.”

“And what about Kasey? She come out tonight?”

“No. She’s Miss Responsibility and has to work in the morning. And besides, it’s Kasey. She’d spend her time rolling her eyes at everyone and be snarky.”

“Why do you think I like it when she comes?”

Domeric didn’t respond but watched as Justin and Patrek’s opponents high fived each other. If truth be told, he missed Alys’s presence during the summer, despite going to two different schools, they seemed to see each other more often during the school year.

“So…”

Domeric glances back at Alys, who offers up a cheeky smile. “Excited for senior year?”

Domeric shrugs. “Yeah, I guess.”

“You guess?”

Domeric sighs. “It’s going to be stressful. I have to make it to graduation in one piece and then figure out the rest of my life.”

“Relax, Golden Boy. I’m sure you’ll do fine.”

The nickname rankled with Domeric. Justin started calling him that in high school. Domeric could see it where came from-he was a straight A student, captain of the varsity swim, golf and soccer teams. The most he ever got into trouble for was breaking curfew and he was Valedictorian when they graduated. It didn’t help matters that Domeric was not only an RA while in school, but also maintained the straight A streak.

Domeric licked his lip, slowly. “Yeah, right up until the mass amount of debt I’m in hits me and I am forced to recognize the job market sucks and I’ll end up selling used mini vans to working class dads.”

Alys rolled her eyes. “You’re so funny.”

Domeric watches as Alys takes a sip of her drink and he would bet his life savings she was drinking vodka and lemonade.

He got the sudden overwhelming feeling to freeze this moment, Alys drinking, Justin drunkenly playing beer pong, the cool breeze and hold it forever. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew next summer probably wouldn’t shape up the same way.

He was suddenly tired and no longer wanted to be at Justin’s He wanted to be at home, in bed and prepared for tomorrow. He set his beer can down on the railing and turned to leave.

Alys, who he guessed had been watching him out of the corner of her eye, smirked. “Leaving so soon?”

“Adult life beckons.”

Alys turned and gave Domeric a hug. “This is going to be the best year yet. I can feel it.”

Domeric smirked. “I hope so.”

Alys tousled his curls.

 

Despite the largeness of the family, Stark household dinners were some of the quietest moments the family had during the day.

This mainly due to the fact that Cat and Ned allowed cell phones at the table, or other forms of distractions.

Sansa was always grateful that they allowed this. In all honesty, she’d much rather continue texting her friends then listen to her siblings prattle on about their day.

Robb was texting, Bran had his nose in a book, Rickon was on his tablet, Cat was reading a scholarly article and Ned was reviewing work papers.  The only one not immersed in something other than the food was Arya. Jon had moved out last January when he and his friend, Pyp, had found an apartment to share.

Sansa was currently trying to figure out what her, Jeyne Poole and Margaery Tyrell were going to do for the night.

She knew that Robb was going to a party with Theon, but she also knew that he wouldn’t want his little sister being at the same one. He hardly ever appreciated seeing Sansa at the same parties, even when she did go to a different school.

Now that Sansa would be attending the same school as her brother, Robb would have to all but accept the fact that they just might end up at the same parties, or that Robb, whose an RA, would bust one that Sansa would attend.

Sansa feels her phone buzz and pulls it out to see Jeyne had replied to the last text Margaery sent. Marg had heard about a party one town over that her brother was going to, but as Jeyne pointed out, that ran the risk of getting busted going to, at and from the party, and they were all underage.

Sansa had to agree, she was sure that her father would not be all too pleased if she got an underage drinking ticket.

But she could feel the last days of summer dwindling down and she wanted to make the most of it while she still could. It just royally sucked that Mace Tyrell had enlisted Marg’s grandmother to “watch the house” while he and his wife took a second honeymoon. Olenna Tyrell could smell mischief before it even rang the doorbell.

Sansa takes a bite of her mashed potatoes and wishes there was a way for her and her girls to go to the same party as Robb, but he had too many friends who would be there and rat them out.

She feels her phone buzz for a second time and opens the text. It’s from Margaery asking if Jon would be willing to let them drink at his place.

Sansa takes another bite and considers this. Jon, while not a strict one, is a stickler for certain rules and Sansa is sure that even if he says yes, he’ll have certain regulations. Like that they stay over no matter how much they drink.

Sansa texts back and says she’ll call him after dinner.

Sansa slips her phone into her shorts pocket and starts to finish her meal.

Ned clears his throat, and it startles not only her, but her siblings as well. Typically, the only sound at the dinner table are rustling papers and ringtones. They all look at Ned, wondering what could be so important as to interrupt the typical dinner silence.

“Robb, Sansa, I assume you two have everything ready for school?”

Sansa nods at the same time that Robb says “Yeah.”

In truth the only way Sansa had gotten ready for school was to coordinate how her dorm would look with her roommate, Jeyne. And if she knew her brother, Robb wasn’t all that ready either.

After the quick not even a full minute of talking, the silence resumes.

Sansa finishes her dinner then heads up to her room to see if she can finally find something to do.

 

As it turns out, Jon and his friends were going to go bar hopping that night. Sansa had exasperatedly texted her girls to let them know that Jon’s place was a bust, as was this night.

Margaery had shown up twenty minutes later with Jeyne and they were both insisting that Sansa says “Fuck it” and go to the same party as Robb anyway.

Sansa sat on her bed with her legs crossed and watched as Margaery studied her closet. “I mean seriously, Sans. The chances of you two crossing paths are abysmal and even so, what’s he going to do? Call your parents?”

Sansa sighed. “I guess that’s true. But still. What if one of his friends rats me out?”

“Yeah, right. Robb and his friends are doing the same thing we are. Trying to make sure the summer doesn’t end without a little fun.”

Sansa chews on her tongue as she considers this. “What about Loras? What’s he up to? Maybe we can tag along with him.”

Margaery shakes her head. “He’s being lame. He says he’s only going out for a few beers with a co-worker.”

It seemed to Sansa that all of their options were exhausted.

Margaery sent Sansa a long, side eyed glance that Sansa had come to associate with being convinced to do something she knew she probably shouldn’t.

“Sans, we’re going to that party and we’re going to have a fabulous time.”

“And if my brother catches us? If he tells my parents?”

“He won’t tell them. Because then he has to admit that he let you go to a party and drink while underage. Do you really want to spend tonight sitting at home?”

Sansa shook her head and in reward got the signature Margaery Tyrell smirk.

Margaery starts digging through Sansa’s closet, and Sansa starts chewing on her lip. She can only hope that after dinner, Robb took off to Theon’s and wouldn’t see her leaving and ask where she was going.

“Besides, there might be some eye candy there.”

Sansa resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She didn’t have the heart to tell her best friend that after ending her relationship of two years, she really wasn’t interested in scoping out eye candy of any sort.  Margaery kept insisting that Sansa just needed to get back out there and just have some fun this time around.

Sansa knew her two friends would not have an issue finding eye candy for themselves but she really was not up to it.

Margaery continued to dig through Sansa’s closet as Jeyne checked her makeup in the mirror. Sansa played with her phone trying to convince herself that it was worth it and that she would have fun at the party.

“Ah-ha!” Sansa looked up from her phone to see Margaery holding a strapless black dress. Sansa eyed it wearily, it was very tight and very form fitting and she knew she was going to be talked into wearing it. She chances a glance at Jeyne and saw her nodding approvingly and Sansa sighed.

Twenty minutes later Sansa winces as Margaery brushes out her hair. Jeyne had insisted that they straightened it. Sansa was finishing up her makeup and was now actually convinced that they would have a good time. Jeyne was perched on her bed, furiously texting people to see if they were going to the same party as them.

With one final yank, Margaery sets the brush down and gently pulls Sansa up. “You look amazing. We are going to break some hearts tonight.”

Jeyne nods and stands up also. “Right. From what I gathered, the usual is going to be there. You know, Theon, Smalljon, and Patrek Mallister said he had plans but might swing by.”

Margaery nods. “So we’re going to break the usual hearts tonight.”

Jeyne smirked and Sansa stayed silent. She could feel the flutter in her stomach she usually got when she did something even slightly rebellious. She couldn’t tell if it was for going to the same party as Robb, the fact she was wearing something her mother probably wouldn’t approve of, or the underage drinking she was sure they were going to do tonight.

Sansa wasn’t even sure that she liked the rebellious flutter, but she had learned to live with it.

 

She had worried over nothing. She usually did but tonight it really seemed like the littlest thing.

Robb and his friend hadn’t even noticed Sansa and her friends, even though she had glimpses of them throughout the night. She saw her brother dancing with his girlfriend twice, and she saw him once in the kitchen refilling her drink. She saw Theon the most, typically hitting on some girl.

Margaery had roped someone into being her dance partner, and a tipsy Jeyne had ended up flirting with Patrek Mallister, who claimed to be only be stopping by for a quick second.

Sansa stood on the sidelines and watched the party unfold around her. She took slow tentative sips of her rum and Coke, feeling very in the moment and enjoying the smooth way it slid down her throat.

She watches Margaery extract herself from her dance partner and makes her way toward Sansa.

Maragery easily slides up to Sansa, taking her cup and finishing the drink. “I have to find a new partner.  He was all hands.” Sansa smirks and nods towards the dancefloor, “Well, get back out there.”

Margaery laughs. “Give me a minute, will you?”

Sansa smiles and enjoys the proximity she is to her best friend. Margaery takes the time to pull her hair to the top of her head.

“Where’s Jeyne?”

Sansa points towards where Jeyne is still flirting with Patrek. They watch as Patrek says something and then turns walks away. When Jeyne turns she’s all smiles and starts making her way through the crowd towards them.

She walks towards Sansa and Margaery still ginning ear to ear. “I want him to leave bruises on my thighs.”

Both Margaery and Sansa burst out laughing because they’re not sure if that’s actually Jeyne speaking or the vodka she drank.

Sansa takes her empty drink cup from Maragery. “I’m going to get a refill.”

Margaery nods. “Grab me something, will you?  
Sansa nods and heads out into the crowd, slowly making her way through the crowd towards the kitchen.

She moves through the crowd easily, nodding at people she recognizes and people who think they recognize her.

Once Sansa reaches the less crowded kitchen, she makes her way towards all the alcohol assembled on the stove. She grabs a cup from the tower next to the stove and started pouring healthy amounts for both her and Margaery. She takes a moment to take a sip from her own cup, before having to fight her way back to her friends.

“Sansa.”

She turns with both cups in her hands to see her brother staring at her. She couldn’t read his expression, if she had to guess it was annoyance.

“What are you doing here?”

Sansa fought the urge to say something witty and shrugged. “We wanted something fun to do tonight.”

“And this is the only thing you could find?”

Sansa nods. She wants to take another sip from her drink but she figures that’ll just fuel to the fire.

Robb studies her carefully and she can tell he is not pleased with how she looks or the fact that she was even there.

“Are you here with Tyrell and Poole?”

Sansa nods again and watches Robb glance at towards the party. When he turns back, she knows there’s no hope of pleading her case.

“Alright, fine. I can’t really kick you out, but try and stay out of my way and do not do anything that embarrasses me. Got it?”

Sansa nods feeling her good mood evaporate all around her. Leave it to her brother to find something perfectly wrong in a perfectly good night.

Sansa slowly makes her way back to her friends and hands Margaery her drink. She doesn’t attempt to hide the fact that she’s in low spirits.

“What’s wrong?”

Sansa rolls her eyes. “Robb busted us out. We have to stay out of his way and make sure not to embarrass him.”

Margaery doesn’t say anything but takes a long pull from her drink while Sansa broods over the fact that her good mood has been ruined simply because she was doing the same thing Robb had done at her age.

Margaery finishes drinking from her cup, wipes her mouth and looks at Sansa. “Don’t be so broody. Your bother is best friends with Theon Greyjoy and he thinks we’re going to embarrass him?”

Sansa bursts out laughing. Margaery always knew just what to say to make her feel better.

 

Summer was the only time that Robb Stark truly felt free.

During the school year he was bogged down with homework, his RA duties, plus whatever need or responsibilities the family wanted from him and there were the needs, wants, and responsibilities of being in a long term relationship.

During the summer he was at least free from the duties of school and could constantly being on the move, freeing himself from everything else. He could just fuck around with Theon and not feel constantly needed.

So the closer it got to the end of summer, the more Robb felt like he was slowly losing his freedom. It was easier for his girlfriend, Jeyne Westerling to keep tabs on him, it was easier for his parents to know what he was up to, and in between his siblings and residents, it felt like Robb was constantly needed.

He’s not complaining, he did chose the girlfriend and RA life, it was just nice to have three months were someone wasn’t constantly vying for his attention.

Which is why when the summer would start drawing to a close, he would start feeling the pull of all his responsibilities and do his best to ignore them until he could not any longer.

So when Theon texted him to let him know that Wylis Manderly was throwing a party, Robb agreed to go.

He had been out with Jeyne when he got the text.

She had crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow and demanded to know who he was talking too.

“Theon. He invited me to a party.”

“Just you?”

Robb sighed, he knew Jeyne was going to throw a fit if he didn’t extend the invination to her too, and it’s not that he doesn’t want her there, it’s that he doesn’t want the fuss it could or could not cause.

“You too.”

So Robb had arranged to pick up Theon and Jeyne after he was done eating dinner at home, so they could pregame for a bit and then go to the party.

All throughout dinner he had been texting both Theon and Jeyne trying to find out if they knew of anyone else going to the party and who would possibly want to pregame with them. Both of the decided it should be the three of them.

So after dinner, Robb took off and picked Jeyne up first (avoiding another fight over who gets the front seat) and then Theon, who had the alcohol. They drove to a small park and passed the bottle of cheap vodka around.

Jeyne took a huge sip, passed it back to Theon and looked at Robb.

“Don’t you have an RA thing at like eight in the morning?”

“No, not at eight. But still plenty fucking early.”

Robb had actually pushed the meeting to the back of his head because he didn’t want to think about while he was trying to have fun.

“Are you sure you want to go this party? We can just chill in your room, babe.” It was like Theon wasn’t even there.

Robb bit back the sigh that was threatening to explode from his throat.

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

All Robb wanted to do was get fucked up and not think about his upcoming responsibilities.

 

Robb could feel the alcohol in his system. He had lost track of Theon and Jeyne was talking to some friends, but with Robb still in her eyesight.

They were taking a break from the constant dancing that Jeyne insisted on doing. Robb raised his cup to his lips and took a drink from it, not sure what kind of alcohol was in it. He had watched Sansa leave with her friends about a half hour after he had confronted her in the kitchen.

God, Sansa at the same party he was.

It wasn’t what everyone thought, he took no issue with Sansa wanting to have fun or being social, it was just that his big brotherly instincts kicked in when they were in the same space and he wanted to protect her and make sure she was okay and hover over her.

Which was not the ideal situation for either of them.

Plus, Robb went to parties to get away from his responsibilities, so when Sansa showed up at the same party as him, he was reminded that he told Bran he’d take him to the space museum, that Rickon had asked to watch Green Arrow with him, that his parents asked him if they knew what was going on with Arya, and that he would now have to make sure Sansa did not get plastered and embarrass them both.

He just wanted one day where he didn’t have to chase after one sibling or another.

He would have honestly noticed if Smalljon Umber hadn’t pointed out that the girl in the tight black dress that had just passed them was in fact Sansa.

Robb had hoped she would leave but he would also understand if she didn’t, it was hard to find something to do when you were underage.

He drained his cup and moved into the kitchen to get some more alcohol.  He saw Theon talking to some girl by the bathroom, when he noticed Robb, he pointed to the girl and mouthed “I’m going to fuck her” and Robb sent him a thumb’s up.

Robb made his way to the stove and started pouring in his cup, he once again wasn’t sure of it was he pouring but he was at the point that it all tasted the same.

“Hey Robb.”

Robb turns and sees a girl he’s pretty sure he went to high school with.  On level she’s recognizable to some degree, on another Robb’s not sure how he knows her.

“Uh, hey…”

“How you’ve been?”

“Uh, good. You?”

The girl goes into a spiel about how great her summer was and how she’s sad it’s coming to an end. It could be Robb’s imagination or it could he didn’t notice it at first but she is standing really close to him.

“So anyway, how are you enjoying the party? Doing anything fun after?”

Robb can tell the girl is badly flirting with him and that he should probably put a stop to it and go find Jeyne and actually get some sleep before five a.m. Yet he can’t find a way to excuse himself from the kitchen.

Robb shakes his head and takes another drink from his cup, he should probably stop drinking but he can’t bring himself to do so.

“Well, would you like to…”

“Robb!”

Robb and the girl both look to see Jeyne standing there looking furious.

Robb sets his half empty cup on the counter and follows Jeyne through the swirling party crowd and outside. He’s bracing himself for the fight that he knows is about to come.

She stands on the front lawn with her arms crossed and Robb knows he better start sweet talking her right this instance.

“What were you…”

“She was just some girl who asked me how I was. I don’t even recognize her.”  
“She was going to ask you to come back to her place.”

“And that’s my fault?”

Jeyne sighed, “You listen here Robb…”

Robb moved closer and pulled Jeyne into him. “Babe, you know I don’t have eyes for anybody but you. Do you really think I’d agree to go home with a girl and leave you here?”

“Well, I guess not.”

“Exactly. The only girl I’m going home with tonight is you.”

Jeyne reaches up and kisses him. “Then let’s go.”

“What about Theon?”

“He’s Theon, he can take care of himself.”

Robb nods and allows Jeyne to lead him to the car.

 

Robb pulls up to his house, turns the car off and turns to Jeyne. She insisted on staying over and even though Robb didn’t feel like dealing with the hassle of waking up and trying to get her out of the house so his younger siblings didn’t know, he agreed.

He also should not have been driving.

They sneak their way into the house and up to his bedroom. Robb flicks on the light, kicks of his shoes and starts to undress. Jeyne pulls of the yellow sundress she was wearing and grabs one of Robb’s t-shirts from his dresser. She collapses on his unmade bed and Robb finally manages to pulls his basketball shots on, collapses next to her.

Jeyne moves over and rests her head on his chest and Robb loosely wraps his arm around her waist.

“I cannot believe we’re going to be in seniors in college soon.”

Robb doesn’t say anything. He can’t believe it either but he’s not really in the mood to discuss it. So he just chooses to kiss the top of her head.

Jeyne moves up so she’s able to kiss him full on the lips and Robb could taste the alcohol both of them had drank that night. Jeyne climbed onto his lap and deepened the kiss.

Jeyne moved her hands down to the waist band of Robb’s shorts.  Robb grabbed her hands.

“Babe, not tonight.”

Jeyne sighed and rolled next to Robb. “You never want to do it when your family is home.”

Robb groaned. It was not the first time they had this fight.

“Rickon’s room is right next to mine and he’s a light sleeper. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was up right now listening to this.”

“Why don’t you find your own place then?”

“I told you, after graduation when I have full time job and can afford my own place. My parents were gracious enough to let me stay here while I finished school.”

“But it’d be easier if…”

“Jeyne, stop. We go back to school soon, where I’ll have my own room and won’t care that sophomore in the next room can hear us. Okay? Just don’t push it anymore tonight.”

Jeyne sighed and nodded, rolling over so her back was to him.

Robb got up and turned the light off, brooding over the fact that his night hadn’t turned out how he wanted.

He had a week left of summer left and he could feel his responsibilities hanging over his head.


End file.
